particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
KLP Election Platforms
The Kirlawa Liberal Party has had very interesting election platforms over the years, and is seen amongst Kirlawans for being true to their routes and never straying away from them. =Platforms= 3675 In the 3675 election the then "Kirlawa National Party" was pledging for more healthcare privatization and less luxury and corporate taxes to help small businesses. This platform was seen as a success for the KNP and their supporters because they gained 85 seats in the first election. 3678 In the 3678 election the "Kirlawa National Party" pledged for more educational privatization and a plan to help small businesses they called it the "Economy Plan" the economy plan got a lot of attention, but not for good reasons critics said that the tax cuts had lots of errors and faults. The KNP lost 60 seats on this election the worst loss in there history, the ended up with 25 seats. 3682 In the 3682 election the "Kirlawa National Party" said that they were going to reform the pension system as well as giving more protection to the environment, this plan was not very popular and not many people knew about the plan but the ones who did, thought that it was not very beneficial. They lost 7 more seats on this election ending up with 18 seats. 3685 In the 3685 election the once "Kirlawa National Party" had reformed into the "Kirlawa Capitalist Alliance". This reform was very popular and many people knew about a and supported it, there were polls that showed they might win presidency and the most votes which was very exciting for the new KCA. There platform was called the "Future Economy Plan" this platform was very popular it pledged more budget and tax cuts buy privatizing more of the education, economy and healthcare. The new KCA ended up with 131 seats this election with an addition of 113 seats, 3rd most in the house. 3689 In the 3689 election the "Kirlawa Capitalist Alliance", went with a plan called the "Peoples Plan" this plan called for less isolationism and more internationalism and open our doors to refuges. The party in this election received 50% of all new first generation Kirlawans that have re-located to Kirlawa from their home country. The party won 137 seats in this election 6 more than the last one, it was not the increase that they wanted. 3692 In the 3692 election the "Kirlawa Capitalist Alliance", created a plan called the "Anti Socialism Act" this plan was more of an attack on the socialist parties of Kirlawa instead of a self promotion, this plan said all of the bad things about socialism and all of the good things about right-wing capitalism. The party won 97 seats in this election loosing 40, the plan they made completely backfired on them. 3696 In the 3696 election the "Kirlawa Capitalist Alliance", introduced a plan called the "Liberty Act" this plan reverted back to their main plan back in 3685, the plan said that they would grant more civil liberties to the currently restricted Kirlawa. And more freedom to big and small businesses. This plan was harshly attacked by the fiscal left parties of Kirlawa. But it pulled through winning them 28 more seats with 125 seats not as much as they hoped.